Demon To Human: MadCryxAlesia, PewdieCry
by Todd Lunar
Summary: Mad and Cry are separate. Pewdie's little sister Alesia has growing feelings for the psychopathic murderer. Pewds doesn't approve and Cry just wants Mad gone. Will Mad and Allie's relationship grow and prosper, or will other elements including being part demon get in the way? (Very lazy description, sorry. Based off of a role play. Four collaborators. Enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1

A non-understandable language.  
Screaming.  
Pain.  
Freedom.

They were free, finally had their own bodies, their own thoughts. No more screaming in each other's minds, no more confusion as to who was doing or saying what. It was over. However, they were almost identical. Same hair, same face, same body figure. There were few physical differences. The one with blue eyes has a small scar on his face from his childhood, and was clean shaven. The one with red eyes didn't have a scar, and had slight scruff on his jaw.  
The mental differences and thought patterns were however very different. The one with red eyes seemed strong, out going, dangerous. On the other hand the blue eyed one was shy and damaged, used to taking pills to keep the other quiet, viewed by others who found out, insane.  
In reality, it was the other one, the red eyes.  
The two men looked at each other, the red smiling, the blue sighing. The red picked up a book in between them and set it on his lap. The blue sat up and his face darkened considerably when he realized that he had no clothes on anymore.

Standing off to the side, outside the circle drawn on the ground around the twins, stood siblings. A tall blonde male, and a shorter black-haired girl. The blonde sighed in relief and entered the circle, kneeling next to the blue eyed one. He pulled the brunette into a gentle hug.  
The black-haired girl watched as the unnaturally red eyed male stood, stretched, and started to walk to the stairs. He disappeared while ascending into darkness.  
The blonde pulled the blue eyed one up and kept an arm around him, taking him toward the stairs as well.  
The girl looked away, different colored eyes darting elsewhere, anywhere except her naked brother-in-law.

The red eyed twin went into the other twin and the blonde's bedroom and went through the twin's drawers. He took out a change of dark clothes and put them on. The blonde and his brunette walked in just as the red eyes was about to walk out.  
Squeezing around them, the red moved out of the room and downstairs, seemingly full of energy. The other laid on the bed and passed out almost immediately, exhausted. Once down the stairs, the red girl with different eyes, one green, the other blue, walked in from the kitchen, eating an apple. He fell to his knees before her, then down again, unconscious. She dropped the fruit and ran up to him, worried. A sigh escaped her lips when he groaned.

The girl slipped her hands under his arms and dragged him over to the couch in the center of the room. Sitting him next to it, she took a minute to get him onto the comfortable furniture. Her smaller body frame shook for a second, tired from it being so late at night and having to move an unconscious grown man herself.  
The girl sat in thought, doubting her brothers would be coming back down later in the night. Getting up, she quickly went upstairs and came back down with two blankets; one for her, the other for him.  
A slight breeze flew though the house. Shivering, the girl fixed the blanket over the twin and sat in a reclining chair, curling up and pulling her own blanket on. After his random passing out, she decided to stay and watch over him since her brothers wouldn't give a damn about him.  
The two stayed in the same position for hours. The twin snored while the girl watched over him. She took in many details of his face, practically memorizing every single feature. She thought to herself that if her brother-in-law didn't shave for a couple days, or if the man she was staring at now would shave, that the two would be unable to be told apart.  
Eventually, the girl fell asleep.

Not too long after, red eyes blinked open in the darkness. Stifling a yawn, he sat up and slid a mask from the side of his head onto his face. He needed to go out, have some fun, enjoy his new body after his nice, short rest.  
Getting up, the man didn't notice the girl huddled into herself, only her hair showing from her blanket; her hair blended perfectly into the shadows of the dark room.

He soon left, wandering the streets and enjoying the screams of all the unfortunate souls that happened to cross his path. Laughter fell after those screams, filling the night with his type of music.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED BUT THIS IS A THING. ~Kitty**

**Okay, guys. Throughout the story, I will be the one writing most of the smut. That's the thing I'm most excited about. x3 If you wanna help you can, I'm just sayin'...~Kitty**

**There's going to be a lot of cursing, just so you know. And maybe a few trigger things, so just warning you. -Wolf**

The young girl slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surrounding. Suddenly remembering everything that happened, she looked at the couch finding it empty. She was instantly worried and threw the cover from her small body. She got up and looked back at the open kitchen, nothing. She turned and walked past the couch and upstairs quickly. She opened the door to her brother's and his husband's room quickly and quietly, nothing. They had most likely gone out again, or were outside. She closed the door again and turned, walking to the room across the hall. She opened the dark oak door and walked inside. The room was a dark maroon, with a single window above the bed. She closed the door behind herself and locked it twice before trying to open it, a routine that showed her OCD more than anything else she did. She quickly turned again and walked towards her walk-in closet.

She could be called many things, a slut, a whore, whatever, she was all of them. She knew this, and didn't care. She loved her style and wouldn't change for anyone. She loved to show skin, breast, and legs. She most likely doesn't even own a pair of jeans.

She quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a crop top, with a pair of knee socks. She grabbed a pair of converse and walked towards the door. As she walked downstairs and towards the front door, she heard her brother-in-law and brother out in the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a few hours, bye." she called out.

"Bye!" She heard her brother call out as she opened the door and exited. She quickly walked towards the sidewalk, still unsure as to where she was going, just that she had to look for him. Even if she didn't find him, she had to try.

He grinned, walking down another alleyway. He held a knife in his hand, arm limp at his side. His fingers were coated in dried blood, as well as the hilt of his knife. The blood was smeared on the blade where it had been wiped off. He'd lost count of how many people he'd left behind to rot, never be found, or lead to a dead-end murder investigation. Quickly hiding his blade and hands in his hoodie pockets, he stepped out of the alley and onto another street. Growing tired, he had to find a place to rest. He had forgotten his previous whereabouts the night before and had no money. All the faces he saw were blurred together. Not even able to remember his own face.

Blinking, he crossed a street, walking by a familiar cafe that was adorned with plants. It had a fence around the front made of iron or a cheap metal that was painted black. Vines from the plants grew along the small fencing from their places hanging above either side of the door that led to the small brick patio. White tables with big umbrella shades overtop had small jars filled with dirt and a variety of small colorful flowers planted in them. The place was rather homey and even had a fireplace lit and heating the area up when there was colder weather.  
He sighed, knowing the food was good, as well as the tea, yet he had no money. No money, no job, home, or family. The man with the mask was alone in the world with no friends or support. It didn't matter to him, however, since he could go back to his original home at any time he would like to. He could also just break in and get away easily, but even as a murderer, he had his own morals.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called.  
He turned and saw a familiar face. He couldn't place where or how he knew her though. Off instinct, he turned away and started walking. Darting into the nearest alley, which happened to be between the cafe and another building, he hid.

"Wait!" She ran after him and turned the corner to watch him. "Mad!"  
Mad had already vanished into the shadows. She looked around.

He watched her from the shadows as she wandered deeper into the alley. In his thoughts, he thought that he could have some fun with her before she died; she'd be his last for the night. She quickly walked further away from the road, glancing back at the light. She didn't care what happened, she just wanted to find out why he had left so quickly.

Walking behind her, still shrouded in darkness, he made is way toward her.

She was silent as she turned slightly and walked straight into him. He grinned, a sadistic smile. Taking her wrists, he pushed her back into the wall. She yelped and tried to pull away from him. He kept her back, taking both her small wrists in one hand and pulling his knife out of his pocket. He put it to her chin, lifting her face to look at him, and laughed quietly.  
"Hello, there." Mad grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell are you doing?!" She tried to keep her voice low, but still make her point.  
He kept grinning and trailed the tip of the blade along her throat.  
"Mad, stop it. Let me go." She tried not to move her neck, just in case the blade cut her.  
"And you know my name how, girl?" He asked, voice unnaturally distorted. He was wary and still couldn't place where he'd seen her before.  
"Cry complained a lot." She scoffed and squirmed more, only earning a couple of drops of blood.  
Mad stood there for a second and stared at her silently, freaking her out a little bit. His mask was intimidating as well as the hard gaze behind it, though she could hardly see it with his mask in shadows and his face behind it always shaded. The only thing that stuck out like a sore thumb was the slightly glowing red gaze.  
One of her wrists had gotten free but they paid no heed to it. It wasn't like she'd be able to escape. She stayed silent, carefully watching him. All she could think about was stabbing this asshole in the face with his own knife that was still against her slightly bleeding neck.

He hummed. "Mm… You're that Allie girl. I remember you. Wish you'd stop hurting that beautiful body of yours." He just smirked at her blush.  
"Fuck off." She glared at him, waiting for the perfect moment to take his knife.  
"Don't be like that. I'm being serious." He had lowered the knife to his side, keeping her arm back by her side still.  
"I don't know what you're talking about anyway." She quickly looked to the side, unsure of how she was going to get out of here if he did try something.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't lie, princess." He rubbed some makeup off her wrist to show an older scar. "After what's-his-face, you relapsed."  
"How about you let me go, instead of criticizing my life?" She growled at him, slightly leaning forward.  
"I'm not criticizing, I'm complimenting that you're beautiful." He shrugged and let her arm go, suddenly not in the mood to kill her.

"Whatever. Why are you even bothering? I thought you were going to kill me?" She glared at him.  
He rolled his eyes. "After living with you in Cry's body for so many years, watching you hurt yourself like that, I'd rather not."  
"Bullshit. How the hell did you know? D-Does Cry?" She paled considerably, if her brother knew she had broken her promise….  
"No. I doubt Pewds does either. Whenever I would take control, Cry would black out."

Mad smirked as he watched someone walking down the alley, probably on a shortcut home. They were wearing a jacket with their hood down, and jeans from what he could see and they didn't seem nervous either, as if they walked through the place often. Mad drowned out whatever Alesia was saying, putting a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. When she struggled and tried to pull away, he pulled her behind a big, green dumpster, pulling her down into a crouch with him. They watched the man start walking by. He didn't seem to notice the two conversing just moments earlier.  
Red eyes gleamed behind the porcelain mask, his excitement growing. He slowly got up, letting Allie go and darted behind the man, stabbing his back. He screamed, making Mad laugh. Kicking him onto the ground, the person rolled over to fight back. Mad grinned, tilting his head to one side.  
"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was still unnatural, distorted. It didn't sound human.  
Ignoring the weak hits the man tried to make as he shakily stood, Mad quickly caught an arm and twisted it behind the man's back, keeping him defenseless. In a single swift movement, he had slit the man's throat. Blood spilt from the wound and made a gurgling sound as the man tried to speak. He was soon dead.

Mad let the body drop and licked some of the blood off the blade of his knife. He kicked the corpse gently, making sure the person was dead before he left it. Allie sat there, beside the dumpster, unable to move or speak. It was after he kicked the body that she finally got up and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Stop! Please stop! What did he ever do to you?!" She yelled at him, pulling him away.  
He growled. "I'm making sure he's dead."  
She was already close to tears and trying to keep her eyes off the innocent. "Why? W-Why….did you..?"  
"It's just what I do. It feels great, finally free and not being restrained by that wuss."  
She glared at him and turned to see if the poor guy was dead. He was; a pool of blood was forming around his throat. Blood soaked the back of his shirt. She wanted to puke, but kept it down with all she could. "God….."  
"Hm. Wonder if anyone else is walking by." He nudged the body with his foot again and turned on his heel, almost walking into Allie. She ripped the knife from his hand and held it out to the side. "NO! Stop! Please…."

He growled again. "Give me my knife."

"No….You'll do it again...Please just stop." She gulped. "Tell me why you left in the first place, last night."  
"None of your goddammed business." He walked toward her. "Now give me my fucking knife."

"No, tell me." She kept moving backwards, knowing she's going to run into the wall sooner or later.  
He growled and made a move to grab the knife. Allie just backed up more and more before she ran into the wall and felt her head bounce off it. He stood barely two inches in front of her and looked down at her. She just glared up at him with no emotion holding the knife in front of her with the blade pointed towards him. He rolled his eyes. He didn't really think she'd be able to hurt a fly. He made a move for it again. She tried not to smirk as she switched the knife to her right hand and stabbed his side.

"Opps." She mumbled and removed her hand from the knife lodged in Mad's side.  
He grunted but didn't make any other sound. He simply pulled the blade from his body and kept a hand pressed to the wound. "Fucking hell."  
Alesia froze. "Oh my God….." she mumbled and tried to move away again, only coming to the wall.  
He didn't look at her as he turned and started walking away. He could feel the blood soaking through his clothes and onto his fingers. She ran after him and grabbed his other shoulder.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Oh my God! We need to get you to a hospital and-" she looked up at him as he cut her off.  
"No hospitals. " He pulled away and moved to keep walking but stumbled slightly. He was beginning to get light headed. She bite her lip and grabbed his arm again.

"Then we'll go to Pewds! I'm sorry, I don't know….Pewds can help you."


End file.
